Un amour sanglant, une guerre écarlate
by julia uchiwa uzumaki
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki est un jeune soldat français. Sasuke Uchiwa, lui, est un soldat Allemand. Ils sont ennemis car cette histoire ce passe pendant la première guerre mondiale, mais même s'ils sont ennemi, un amour va naître entre eux. ( fic créé grâce a mon cours d'histoire ) SasuNaru !


et voila une nouvelle fiction enfin un os ^^

disclaimers: les personnages de naruto ne m'appartienne pas.

bon aller bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Un amour sanglant, une guerre écarlate.

En ce jour de juillet 1915 pendant la guerre, je vais vous raconter l'histoire d'un couple tragique.  
Naruto Uzumaki jeune français d'origine japonais, de 20 ans, fut envoyé à la guerre. Ce jeune homme était d'un blond tel que l'or, des yeux céruléens, si beaux que les jeunes femmes, comme certains hommes, ne pouvaient détournés le regard. Son corps musclé en faisait baver plus d'un et une et sa peau halée donné des envies gourmande à tous le monde qui le voyaient, comme tous son être d'ailleurs. Mais voilà, il fut demander pour participé à la guerre et il ne pouvait pas refuser car sinon il mourrait sur-le-champ même s'il savait qu'il allait mourir tout-de-même.

Sasuke Uchiwa, japonais de naissance, est parti en Allemagne étant plus jeune. Maintenant âgés de 21 ans se vois envoyer à la guerre contre la France. Ce jeune homme à la chevelure ébène aux yeux de jais et à la peau de porcelaine. Une musculature fine mais présente.  
Nous allons commencer par un jour de guerre le 15 juillet 1915.

POV Naruto  
Cela va faire mois, presque 12, que je suis à la guerre et il y a déjà eu beaucoup de mort, je ne pourrais en dire combien. Des millions ou des milliards, qui sait ? J'ai étais envoyer à la guerre alors que je n'ai que 20 ans et si on meurt ils s'en fiche, je sais que je vais y passé, mais ce n'est pas grave personne ne m'attend, donc autant mourir. Oui je sais ce que vous pensez, j'aurais pu rencontrer une belle jeune femme mais dommage, je ne suis pas attirer par celles-ci. Oui je préfère les hommes. Mais nous sortons du sujet.  
En ce moment je suis dans une tranchée avec pleins d'autre français. Je combats pour eux même si je ne suis pas français mais d'origine japonais, car je suis venu vivre ici car l'un de mes parents est français et il voulait rejoindre sa famille. Mais cessons de parler, nous allons bientôt attaquer

POV Sasuke  
11 mois que je suis dans cette galère (mais pourquoi Shikamaru se retrouve toujours dans mes fic XD !) non mais franchement pourquoi cette guerre stupide et ma famille qui est venu dans ce putain de pays de merde (désoler pour le langage) non mais je vous jure et en plus nous sommes obliger d'y aller, mourir est donc notre dernière solution. Mince la flotte française attaque.

POV Normal  
Les français partirent à l'attaque. Se ruant sur les allemands et ceux-ci partirent aussi à l'attaque. Les coups fusèrent, le sang giclés et les corps tombés à vu d'œil. Naruto couru au loin vers un trou d'obus assez loin du champ-de-bataille et se coucha pour se reposé de tous ce bazars. Il s'endormit peu à peu mais fut réveiller par un bruissement et quand il se retourna, il vit Sasuke.

POV Naruto  
Magnifique. C'est le seul mot qui mes venu en tête quand je l'ai vu. Je fus directement attiré par ses yeux ébène semblables à des puits sans fonds, une peau pâle qui semble si douce. Mais pourquoi faut-il qu'il ait l'uniforme allemand ? Il va sûrement me tuer, de plus j'ai laissé tomber mon arme. Je suis dans la merde !

POV Sasuke  
Quand je tombe dans ce trou, je fus accueillie par un jeune blond, dont je ne penserais jamais dire cela, super sexy. Ses cheveux blond soyeux, ses yeux bleus et sa peau caramel... que dire ? Je ne sais pas, mais... « Sexy » en fait partis. Tient ! C'est un français. Pff ! je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me battre et je pense que lui aussi.

- _Salut_ ! dis-je d'une voix morne.

POV Naruto  
- _Salut_ _!_ me dit-il d'une voix morne.  
... Sa voix... elle... elle est magnifique !  
- _Sa ... salut ... mais tu parle français ?_ dis-je étonné.  
- _Oui, mais je préfère le Japon._ Dit-il avec un rictus.  
- _Tu es japonais ? Moi aussi !_  
-_Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa et toi ?_  
- _Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Mon père est français._  
Pendant que nous parlons, je me suis assis ainsi que lui.  
- _Nous, nous sommes venu en Allemagne mais je trouve ce pays supers barbant_. Dit-il en s'asseyant aussi, et qui plus est, à côté de moi.  
Mon cœur bat à 100 k/h. Sa voix est si mélodieuse.

POV Sasuke  
- _En faite je suis plutôt content d'être tombé sur toi car tu ne combat pas vraiment pour ton pays._ Dit-il un peu embrouillé.  
- _Hn. Tu parle beaucoup_.  
- _Hmpf !_  
Je souris et je croix qu'il le remarque car il me sourit. Ce qu'il peut être beau.  
- _Tu es toujours comme ça avec les personnes que tu ne connais pas ?_ demande-je curieux.  
- _Haha oui, je suis désoler mais..._ il ne parle plus mais rougit, il est vraiment mignon, j'ai de plus en plus envie de l'embrasser.

POV normal  
Notre jeune blond regarda discrètement le brun, que celui si le remarqua, mais laissa faire. Après un peu de temps Sasuke s'allongea, la tête posée sur les genoux de Naruto, qui fut surpris par ce geste mais il ne le montra pas et il lui caressa les cheveux qu'ils devais être si doux. Cette pensé se réalisa car quand il les toucha ils étaient si doux que ses envies prirent le dessus.

POV Naruto  
ils sont comme je le pensais, merveilleusement doux et la peau de son cou aussi, mais il faut que je me maîtrise ou sinon je vais lui sautée dessus et là ce sera vraiment con. Mais ce que j'aimerais déposé mes lèvres sur les siennes.

POV Sasuke  
Sentir ses mains dans mes cheveux fait vraiment du bien et les sentir dans mon cou me donne des frissons merveilleux. Je me retourne légèrement pour le regarder et sa main reste en suspend. Il a un regard tendre, oui il est tellement mignon que je pourrais tombé amoureux de lui.

POV Normal  
Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un long moment et Naruto commença à caressé quelque mèche des cheveux du brun et caressa sa joue par la même occasion. Sasuke ferma les yeux pendant quelque seconde et les rouvrit en posant sa main sur celle du blond, dont les yeux se ferma à mi-clos. L'Uchiwa se releva et mit ses jambes de par-et-d'autre du corps du blond qui, celui-ci, se demanda ce qui se passe. Le blond posa ses mains sur les hanches du brun.

POV Naruto  
Mais il se passe quoi là ? Pas que ça me déplaise de l'avoir sur moi mais si il s'appuie encore plus ou se rapproche, il va y passer ! Putain j'ai trop envie de l'embrasser.

POV Sasuke  
Quand je me suis posé sur Naruto, un voile de désir recouvris ses yeux. Je pose mes bras autour de son cou et colle mon torse contre le sien, ou je sentis une chaleur déferler en lui. J'ai de plus en plus envie de l'embrasser, je ne me retiens pas et commence par son cou, puis le lèche, il est sucré on dirais un bonbon. Je le,mordille par moments.

POV Naruto  
Ce que c'est bon de sentir ses lèvres et sa langue si chaude dans mon cou. Je pourrais jouir rien qu'avec le contacte de son muscle humide et chaud sur ma peau.

- _Sasu... ke._ Dis-je la respiration rapide.  
- _Hn ?_ fit-il en se reculant pour me regarder.  
- _Je... Je croix que je t'... que je t'aime ..._ dis-je en baisse la tête pour ne pas voir sa réaction.  
- _Moi aussi._ fini-t-il par dire, j'expire de soulagement et il vient prendre possession de mes lèvres, je suis en extase, ses lèvres sont tellement douces... c'est trop bon !

POV Sasuke  
Quand je l'embrasse je me sens bizarre, c'est merveilleux. Ses lèvres sont si douces et sucrée. C'est sii bon !

POV Normal  
Naruto pris le cou de Sasuke pour approfondirent le baiser, leur langue se caressèrent et s'enroulèrent l'un autour de l'autre. L'Uchiwa s'affala de plus en plus sur le corps de l'Uzumaki.

En ce qui concernée la guerre, celle-ci commença peu à peu à ce calmé, nos soldat le remarquèrent et arrêtèrent leur échange buccale. Ils s'embrassèrent et se séparèrent, sans oublier de se dire une dernière fois qu'ils s'aiment et partirent chacun de leur côté. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'un soldat français était tous proche et quand ce soldat vit Sasuke, il braqua son arme sur lui et tira. Sasuke tomba, Naruto ayant vu la scène, il couru auprès de Sasuke en criant son nom.

- _Sasuke tu vas bien ?_ Demanda le blond les larmes aux yeux.  
- _J'ai... connu pire._ Il sourit au blond et lui susurra un " je t'aime ".

L'Uchiwa s'éteint de plus en plus. Naruto se leva, pris son arme pour tirer plusieurs fois dans son alliée qui était devenu un ennemi tous ça à cause de la colère. Il était maintenant debout devant le corps inerte de son amour, l'arme toujours dans sa main.

Un soldat allemand légèrement blessé vener de terminer son combat avec un français, quand il vit Naruto devant le corps Sasuke avec une arme, il crut que c'était le blond qui l'avait tué parce que le brun était un allemand ( ou pas ) et il tira sur Naruto de son bras valide. Quelque seconde avant que le projectile l'atteigne, le blond souris et murmura un " je vais bientôt te rejoindre", puis il tomba à terre près de Sasuke.

- _Je t'aime._ Fut les dernier mots de Naruto avant de mourir.

Après leur mort, la fin de la guerre fut signer le 11 Novembre 1918 et on n'entendit rien d'eux.  
Des ennemis devenu amants et furent tuer par leur alliée, la vie est bien triste pour eux, pour leur amour impossible.

**_FIN !_**

* * *

Et voila ce os est enfin terminer j'espère qu'il vous plaira ah et petite info à ceux qui suive " M'aime-t-il vraiment ? " le chapitre 3 est en réécriture je le trouvais trop court et pas assez passionnant donc voilàet au plaisirs de vous revoir écala prochaine fois


End file.
